


It's better this way

by thehotdoginurbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Hange, Weddings, breaking up, dumdum Levi, innocent Petra, without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotdoginurbun/pseuds/thehotdoginurbun
Summary: Hange believed that every love story doesn't end with a happy ending, who would've thought she'd end up with a devastating one.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo gals/guys, i wrote this instead of sleeping so there may be errors ahead, english isnt my first language so bear with me, this is also my first time writing a fanfic, so it can be cheesy and somewhat corny though enjoy reading this!  
> (Kinda OOC) 😅😅

She would never thought seeing the love of her life getting married infront of her. And to which she was in the audience smiling and clapping. But there she was witnessing the whole situation.

_Hanji Zoe._

She believed that every love story doesn't end with a happy ending, who would've thought she'd end up with a devastating one.

It has been a year since they broke up. Sure times fly fast. She could see Levi standing happily in the altar waiting for his soon to be wife. Finally. He was smiling. That grumpy, short, old man was smiling. It broke Hanji of the thought, that he will never look at her the way he looked at Petra. She saw Levi with an expression that he had never shown to Hanji before. And at that time, She knew they weren't meant for each other.

The night has finally come, she was wearing a red slim dress that shows her curves nicely, with her hair in a side ponytail. She was also wearing some make up, though it was just light, so light that you could even see her natural beauty. She was indeed pretty. That was also the thought of the man who was her "so called" lover.

_Levi Ackerman_.

He was looking for one specific well.. special guest, there he saw Hanji on one of the back benches beside Nanaba, her expressions were forced, he could say that, there were no glint nor sparkles in her eyes anymore, she always avoided his gaze, she was always smiling, not like it was new or something, but it was somehow _odd_.

Of course to him, Days with Hanji was indeed unforgettable and.. well.. suprisingly enjoyable she was his world, he would be lying if he said he didn't missed her yet it was also his naive and foolish days, their relationship was a mistake he thought. He became better himself, and it was because of her. So what in the world did this 'Humanity's Strongest' was thinking when he broke up with her? Well, he indeed found the woman he thought he wanted, yes Hanji was enough. However, everything isn't permanent.

_Petra Ral_

But with Petra, he felt complete, he feels like a different person, a type of girl he thought could give him future. He had no reason on comparing the two but, He was contented as ever as he was with Petra than Hange. He wanted to marry a girl like Petra. But, Love didn't drove him to Petra. It was more of to protect or respect.

As he was now standing infront of her fiance or wife rather. He was hallucinating, he could see Hanji. Not Petra. He smiled to the thought Hanji wearing a beautiful dress, getting married with him. He shook his head, this was so wrong, so wrong in many levels he needed to focus, or he might end up messing up their day.

Deep in thoughts, not hearing what the priest said, they waited for his response. Petra who was now nervous and that any moment she could break infront of dozens of crowds. The crowds started whispering, then in a moment it all got quiet.

Levi then suddenly snapped out from his thoughts as soon as the priest called him for the fourth time. Realizing what he had done he sighed, he could deal with this situation later, and later on, he and Petra were now officially married.

Out of all events, this too, almost got ruined by the groom.

* * *

It was a fun evening and loud, Levi once again was looking for a specific person. Nowhere to be found, Levi clicked his tongue in frustration and decided to get the hell out of that rowdy place and get some fresh hair.

Unexpectedly he saw Hanji outside the garden, she was crouching on whatever she was doing that made her curious. Levi clicked his tongue at the thought of Hange still experimenting on his wedding day. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder, making Hanji squeak in surprise

"Ah! What the heck?"

she turned and looked up to the man who she had loved for years now looking down to her in a displeased face. She let out a nervous chuckle

"You scared me shorty,"

she stood up patted her lap to get rid of some dust or dirt

"I thought I was going to be kidnapped or something" she chuckled,

Levi clicked his tongue in response. "Tch, who would kidnap you, four eyes?"

he said decided to go along with the topic, he just heard a laugh from the woman infront of him. "Oh congrats by the way" she smiled at him.

He hated that smile, he really do. He missed it so much.

They were now walking around the garden. Gentle breeze passing through their skin, and the moonlight dangling on their glowing skin. The topic of marriage still roamed in Levi's mind. "What about you, planning on marrying someone?" he suddenly blurted out making Hanji stopped from her tracks, she hummed "Ah, you arent free anymore, so no." she laughed as Levi froze in her response. He grunted and said "Tch, Stop blabbering nonsense, four eyes".

"But really though, if only.."

Hanji decided to sit on one of the benches near the fountain, and patted the space beside her for Levi to sit. The silence was rather comfortable to them, that the only light illuminating them was the moonlight. Hanji opened her mouth looking for words to say.

" _Levi, why did you leave me?_ "

she asked innocently, that question alone could make Levi freeze at the spot, and stared at her why did he anyways?

"You said you wouldn't and you did.." she said dragging her gaze to the moon

"You knew what you were doing, you knew it would hurt me.." she stopped halfway and sighed as she continued to stare at the moon "but somehow that didn't stopped you" she continued, and smiled to herself,

Levi could only stare at her with wide eyes, no clue on what to say with honest feelings and to the matter of fact it was his fault in the first place, he felt guilty.

"Isn't the moon beautiful"

Hanji stated and stood up. Levi felt like dying infront of her.

They continued to walk around, she was jumping while walking humming cheerily, Levi enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere and the surroundings until Hanji suddenly stopped to her tracks which led Levi to bumped behind her, he clicked his tongue on annoyance.

"What the fuck-"

he stopped halfway as Hanji interrupted him.

"You know Levi, If I could have anyone in the world, it would still be you."

she said, he couldn't see her face now that her back was facing him. His lips turned into a thin line and looked down looking for a word to return. Me too Hanji, Me too.. He thought gripping his hands. Minutes has passed by for what it seems like hours. He looked at her again

"Sorry.." he said and sighed "I..I-I don't feel the same way."

he said, he had to say that, he had to let go. He had a future ahead of him...

did he really?

Hanji felt like her heart was ripped out from her chest. No. She couldn't feel anything now that the undeniable pain was scattered throughout her body. She should've been ready when she confessed. She knew she'd get rejected. And for God's sake Levi was married, to which of course, to the woman who he loves the most.

She just laughed not knowing what to say anymore. "I was so scared to lose you, you know Levi? But then again you're not even mine to begin with"

she laughed mockingly at herself "What was I scared for, even?"

she threw her hands to the air, she didn't noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks. Levi looked at her disbelief and frowned. What comes up next was he did not expect at all, Hanji hugged him as if he was about to be stolen away from her, he could feel her warmth spreading to the both of them, oh how he missed the closure aswell. He could practically hear her cry

"In another life then, Levi"

she said, pulled away then smiled at him. For a moment they shared each others gaze, looking at her with her face flushed from the cry, the unshed tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

He wanted to reach out to her and kiss her again and again. He mentally cursed to the fact how he responded to her confession earlier, as he was about reached out to cup her cheeks, she suddenly walked away from him.

And at that moment, all she said flashed back to him, her laughs, the warmth, her precious smile that he can live with forever. But now that he made a choice, he can no longer hold her again. He couldn't move he wanted to run after her. He stayed frozen in place until Hanji was not insight.

_It wasn't a mistake, you had a choice_.


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -MUST READ-
> 
> hey guys I decided to give this story a flashback not really because it was necessary but because I think you guys find it confusing I think, omg forgive me. I know their fight is a total nonsense but believe me my friend encoutered this so it was kinda inspired. And for ending this with a happy one, I have to aplogize for that for I cannot make or know how to make a happy story because im angst deprived💀💀I think this doesnt make sense at all but enjoy reading tho! 
> 
> (Some spelling errors sorry, ill be diting this as soon as I can)

1 year ago

"You're late again" Levi said trying not to sound irritated. He didn't looked at her but he knew she was again annoyed for she let out a sigh, it had been a month since she had worked overtime it wasnt of course a normal routine for her since she never liked the idea of working overnight even though she loved her work yet she have not worked overtime in the past years, and so Levi find it odd. Levi felt neglected so he decided to confront her again, he always felt lonely when he goes to sleep there was no warmth anymore no one to cuddle with, and he felt unloved just like the old days.

"Levi, how many times have we discussed this? I told you I just had too much work, I cant do this right now." she said and placed down her things and well.. a flower. "So you're working with flowers?" Levi scoffed.

He knew damn well where that damn bouquet of flowers came from, its from that monkey Zeke Yeager who has been transferred to Hange's facilities a month ago, sure he had noticed how he eyed his love of his life and was not having it. He trusted Hange, he knew Hange wouldnt leave him for that titan oaf yet..

"He just gave it to me okay? How am I supposed to answer that, I cant just throw it away in the campus" Hange said really annoyed now. "So you decided to bring it in here? Our home?" Levi countered. Hange really have no time to argue eith his precious loving boyfriend but it was getting in her nerves.

"Are you enjoying it Hange? Is he a good of a guy that you cant just refuse?" Levi finally had it and stood up,

"Better than you it seems." Hange didnt really care what left in her mouth, if Levi want to be that hardheaded then so is she.

"Tch, Well I guess that the answer" Levi said, he did get hurt from Hange's reply but what could he expect,

"Levi!" Hange shouted

"Do you shout like that to him also?" he said sarcasticly

"Levi Ackerman.." she said in a warning tone

Levi clicked her tongue "Well if youre that pissed to my question i guess you have done it after all, so if its all work, who do you choose" Levi looked at her.

Hange could not believe what he had just said, of how even those words could possibly go out from Levi's mouth, she finally had enough "Levi! You complete asshole, do you look at me as a whore?! That i go to work just to hook up with that guy? Well let me tell you I am not! even if I did I wouldnt spend my time to work just for that reason! I had to work overnight so that I can finish the team project as soon as I can, so shut the fuck up you screwed midget! Why did I even date you if you never had a faith in me!" Hange finally let loose and regretted her last words. Tears had gathered to her eyes threatening to fall.

Levi looked belwidered he knew he crossed the line he knew how Hange would react but still he never saw Hange talk like that to him before it broke his heart how Hange even doubted why she dated him maybe it was mistake to love a wonderful woman like her.

"I guess I didnt really need to question that huh, why did you date a scumbag like me."

Levi stood up and grabbed his keys and started walking towards the front door. Hange widened her eyes when she knew he was going to leave "Wait Levi!" she said in a brittle tone, then Levi shut the door infront of her. Hange just stood there staring at the door letting her mind process what just happened and let her tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly sat down at the floor while she sobbed.

Levi just wanted to clear his mind. Hange loved her he was stupid very stupid of how can he be unsure of that, he just realized what Hange had done to him and the past 5 years she fixed him, she fixed his sleeping schedules wherein he could almost sleep 5-7 hours a day, how she helped him with his communicating skills, she gave him home, even herself to him however.. he wanted to end it, he wanted to cry, he just wanted to leave the woman who was right for him who he needed for the rest of his life, who had accepted him for who he is, he wanted her to leave so badly that she deserve someone better she deserve the world, Levi just ended up crying. He made up his mind.

Levi havent came home since that night, 2 months to be exact though Hange didnt really want to be concerned since Levi was now an adult, but she just wanted to make sure if he was all right if he had eaten yet, it made Hange's heart shattered she didnt mean to snap at Levi like that but it was because she was stressed, she loved Levi so much that she would choose him over her life.

The reason behind Hanges 'working' was because she needed some extra money she wanted to buy him a ring and for.. their wedding, she had planned that out she thought Levi was okay with her working overtime without giving him a reason because he knew well for a fact that she loves her work but what she didnt knew was the guy who came to her life in the wrong time. Hange knew Zeke had a thing for her since he was just an intern he even pursued the head office to work with her. But that night Hange unconsciously just accepted whatever was given to her, not paying attention on what _was actually given to her._  
She just wished that Levi would come back and that so she could explain. They fought many times but not worse than this.

It had been long since she saw Levi, She had texted him calling him non-stop like:

' _Levi let me fix this please' 'Levi you're free to come back' 'Levi I'm still here okay, you dont have to make a choice wether its okay to come' 'Levi I made your favourite food, if you'd like come eat with me, please?_ '

hoping that he would reach out to her she missed him badly. Levi would go to their shared house to get stuff he needed, he almost cleared out his wardrobe, Hange didnt go unnoticed by this she would casually look at their wardrobe just to see if Levi came. Her heart fluttered upon seeing Levi cam to their house. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him.

Hange tried her luck to text Levi again:

_Levi, its been 6 months I miss you already can we talk?_

Her phone chimmed and thag made Hange's heart burst she was so happy that Levi replied, opening her phone just to see,

_Hange I'm sorry.. I'm engaged._

And at that moment Hange saw her life shattered infront of her, she read the text over and over again hoping if she just needed to fix her eyes or it was just her head playing on her but no, it wasnt none of those. Levi left her already, and comitted himself to someone that isn't even her.

She didnt know what to do because she knew that even crying wont changed the fact Levi wont come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to say what you think again I'd like some advices! x

**Author's Note:**

> soo?? what y'all think?? please do leave some criticism I'll gladly follow and take those advices thank you for reading! <33


End file.
